Together Again
by WillowWitch
Summary: With Sachiko finally appeased, things have gone quiet around Heavenly Host, with no one around. Kurosaki still lingers, though, and when given the chance to meet up with everyone, he is conflicted. Stay and be alone forever, or go to them, while having to confront the man he loves at the same time? The man that killed him? Based off the end of 'Titanic'. KIZAKURO


Disclaimer: If I owned Corpse Party, both Kurosaki and Kizami would be alive and together… So… I guess that means I don't own it…

* * *

**Together Again**

They weren't sure what had happened to have brought such a horrible fate on to themselves. None of them. The people they met, their friends, no one knew what they did to deserve what they were given. They were all brought to Heavenly Host Elementary School under the curse that had befallen it, but now that the original Sachiko had been appeased, everything seemed so quiet…

Everything had been painful for a former high schooler of Byakudan High by the name of Kensuke Kurosaki. The betrayal of his best friend, the loss of many friends before that, and even the very thought that he'll never see his family or other friends in the real world. In fact, he wondered if they were even searching for them… He wasn't sure of what to think about anymore, considering that the existence of those who died here were now bound on these cursed grounds…

He wasn't able to find them, either. He had been wandering around for ages, trying to keep a promise he had made… Dragging his insides around everywhere he went, he pained through the searches, not wanting to be alone anymore… He was tired, he was hurt everywhere, and he'd lost track of how long they'd all been there. Having no sun or moon to look at meant they could've been there for an eternity already and had not realized it.

But he made a promise.

It was only silly, because this promise had been to someone who considered their friendship to mean nothing to him in the first place… Not only their friendship, but their interesting thing in life that you'd normally call a relationship…

His promise was to the man who killed him.

"_Yo, Kizami!"_

_Yuuya Kizami, 14 years old, looked over his shoulder at the boy he'd known since childhood. He patted the smaller boy's head affectionately as he approached him, to which the other brushes off quickly with a blush._

"_Hey! Knock that off!" Kurosaki laughed, sticking his tongue out at him. Kizami only chuckled._

How could it be true? How could everything have been a lie? Yet, there was no mistaking it, the man who killed him was Kizami, but it wasn't _HIM._ His best friend wouldn't have sliced him open, he wouldn't have berated him on his past…

"_What is it, Kurosaki?" he asked, turning towards the lunch room._

"_Where were you going? You looked like you were taking a detour" Kurosaki noted, walking alongside his best friend. Kizami looked at him._

"_Our meeting spot" he replied matter-of-factly. Kurosaki tilted his head in confusion._

"_Meeting spot?" he asked again, making sure he heard right._

"_Yes" Kizami replied, and seeing that Kurosaki's facial expression hadn't changed, he continued. "When we were kids, we always picked the best place to see the sky as our meeting place, wherever we were"_

Kizami may have been different, he may have been depressed, but he seemed to have been over that. At least, whenever he was with Kurosaki.

"… Yuuya…" he whispered to no one in particular.

He should've been around, just like Fukuroi, or Mitsuki… But there was no one… Why was no one around?

_Kurosaki's face scrunched in deep thought. Were they really like that? And did Kizami really pay attention to that kind of thing? If anyone were to think of their relationship that much, he'd have figured it would be himself. _

"_That's… interesting, knowing that you'd realize that" Kurosaki noted, giving the taller boy a bright smile. Kizami only shrugged._

Why couldn't he find ANYONE? Even the ghost children hadn't been seen in a while… Especially the new Sachiko…

"… Yuuya…" he began to sob.

"_Well, it's easier to find you that way" he said. "So make sure you meet me at that spot, no matter what, okay?"_

"_Sure, it's a promise, dude!"_

He wasn't sure what made him remember that silly promise from then on, but all he knew was that anytime or anywhere they separated for brief moments, they knew where they would go to eventually meet each other. It was a system that worked out perfectly. Maybe it was when their friendship began growing into something that he couldn't help himself from not remembering…

No one would guess that deep down, the two boys were actually infatuated with each other, to an extent. Neither was really willing to admit their feelings. It was when Kizami gave him a kiss outside of anyone's eyesight that things started getting weird between them. Eventually it became habit to kiss him when no one was around. He even began thinking he'd outgrown his attraction to Mitsuki. Poor Tohko, though. He knew she was crazy about Kizami. Everyone did.

So why? Why did everything go the way it did?

Kizami and him had a pretty decent way of living before this happened. Before they came to this school, they were buddies, friends, possibly even lovers. They had a whole group of friends with them, who all loved and cared about him and Kizami. Where did this strange attitude come from that Kizami acquired when in Heavenly Host Elementary School?

"… **Darkening…**"

He jumped, turning around to see a little girl. Kurosaki knew he had no reason to be afraid of ghosts anymore, considering he was now one of them. In fact, this girl looked really sweet. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and a hair clip to keep her hair out of her face. She looked really familiar, almost as if he'd seen her around the school before…

"… **Your friend… Kizami…**"

With his soul dragging his guts from his stomach along the ground, he couldn't help but try to keep his appearance up in front of her. Hearing the name Kizami nearly had him dropping his insides, however, and he stared at the girl, as though she were reading his exact thoughts and anguishes. Those all revolving around his relationship with Kizami…

"… **The Darkening… took hold of him… He truly is sorry for what he's done…**"

He wasn't entirely sure what the girl had been talking about. Darkening? Maybe one of the others knew about what this girl was talking about. He wanted to walk away, thinking he was imagining things, but seeing as she was the first person he'd seen in a long time, he couldn't help but stay and hear what she had to say.

"… **Do you want to see him?**"

Truthfully, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to believe that Kizami had done all those things intentionally and of his own will, but now that he's being told he wasn't, was he able to believe that? Thinking that last thought was hurting his head more than his body was hurting right now… Along with his heart especially…

"You… I wish you could understand… how difficult it is to answer that…" Kurosaki rasped, losing feeling in his legs and just taking a seat in front of the little girl, not caring what she thought of his appearance anymore.

Surprisingly, the little girl took a seat next to him, not at all frightful of his appearance. He took a look at her, and somehow felt much better about everything that's happened to him. He wasn't sure why, but having someone around, whether you knew them or not, was better than having no one around. She placed her hand on his shoulder, staring at him with soft eyes.

"**I've done… terrible things to everyone here…**"

He raised an eyebrow at that.

Proceeding to explain everything, Kurosaki listened carefully, taking in everything the little girl had to say. She explained her mother's death, her own death, and how she was unable to rest knowing everything that happened. She went further into detail about Yoshikazu, and the other students who found themselves in Heavenly Host Elementary School. She eventually began to cry through her story, which was given a friendly pat in the back by Kurosaki.

"Hey… It's all right… You're fine, now, you met up with your mother, didn't you?" he asked, somewhat unsure he should be touching the girl after her story.

"… **But you and your friends… Your lover…**"

He felt extremely weird about hearing a girl say such words, especially in regards to Kizami. However, he smiled, thinking about the other, realizing how much he missed the days they were together at school, in his bedroom, or just with everyone else having good times together.

But immediately frowned remembering Kizami's last words to him.

"He'll be… alright… We were never friends, anyway… According to him…" Kurosaki mused, making sure his eyes weren't wet from the feelings he was having just at the thought of it.

The little girl looked at him.

"… **Darkening…**"

"I… I know… I guess I'm just scared…" he replied, scratching his head. "I guess I don't want to see him because… of the thought that this 'Darkening'… may not have been the cause to what he did after all…"

It was a plausible thought, even she knew that. She couldn't blame the older for being afraid. She, herself, had been afraid to see her own mother after everything that happened. However, she couldn't rest peacefully, knowing there was still one person left in the cursed school who needed solace from his pain.

"**I've been… gathering everyone… appeasing their souls, and lightening the curse, one by one…**"

At that, he turned to her, not sure he'd heard right.

"**This school was shaped from negativity and pain… The more people who casted that curse, the more I had to appease… It took a long time, because they kept coming, and dying…**"

He had to wonder, was that why no one was around? Was this little girl trying to make up for her sins by bringing peace to everyone? Was she taking them away from this cursed ground?

"**I can't force everyone, though… Everyone has to come with me, on their own… And I've done my job… but with the exception of one…**"

"… Me?" Kurosaki asked, painting to himself. She nodded.

"**And that is why I ask… Do you want to see him? The one who killed you? The man you love…?**"

Hearing those words left a sharp pain in his chest. He wasn't sure. Leaving would mean he'd get to see everyone again. But it also meant seeing Kizami, which he wasn't sure he was ready for… He promised he'd meet him… Whenever they were separated…

"I… I don't know…" Kurosaki said, his heart beginning to hurt again.

Without realizing it, his ghostly figure began being shrouded with a black mist, appearing all around him. The girl stood, stepping away to assure her own safety. She watched with fearful eyes as it had seemed that the darkening was attempting to keep this sacred ground after all, by torturing the heart of the last person within its walls…

She wanted to free him, just as she had done with the others. She wanted to give him his happiness. She wanted this curse to end, and to avoid any more deaths upon her behalf. But she couldn't do it without him leaving. He was the only one left. He was the only one who could decide whether to end the curse of Heavenly Host or to continue it…

"I loved him… I loved him!... and I'm not even sure what he felt for me anymore…!" Kurosaki sobbed, holding his head in his hands.

"**You must stop…! The darkening is taking over your body!" **

"Kizami… Kizami…!" he sobbed. "How can I face you now…?"

… _Kuro… sa… ki…_

"… Huh…?"

Was he hearing things? Or was that really… Kizami…? Kurosaki bent his head lower, shaking it back and forth. He had to be hearing things, or going crazy. The solitude was getting to him. He probably only imagined the girl in the yellow dress next to him as a way of coping. But he was tired of coping. He was tired of pain, of being exhausted and having to carry around himself in order to move. He was tired.

… _Kurosaki… _

The darkness had slowed down its progress a bit as Kurosaki opened an eye for a second. At first, he was convinced he'd heard things… But now it seemed real… He was hearing things, but oddly enough, not through his ears, but his heart. He placed a hand over where it should've been, not believing it was possible, but the voice continued.

… _Don't… let… go…_

It was him, it was Kizami…

… _Don't let… go of me… Kurosaki…_

What did he mean? Don't let go…?

"**He is truly sorry for what he's done…**"

She was talking to him again, but what was he supposed to say? The black mist was still in the air, circulating around him, as though in a daze and not sure what to do next. He looked at her, not sure what to do anymore. The pain was leaving him, though he wasn't sure why.

"**Don't let him go… Don't let yourself be tortured any longer…**"

He stared at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

… _You promised me…_

He did promise Kizami… He made a promise to him.

"**He… needed a lot of convincing… to be appeased… But he's still hurting… because you're not there with him…**"

The black mist shrouding Kurosaki was beginning to fade. Slowly, but surely. All images of Kizami that he could remember began to flow into his mind, one by one, moment by moment. He may not have smiled much, he may not have showed too much affection… But Kizami was Kizami… The one worry on Kurosaki's mind now was…

"… Yuuya… Could you ever… forgive me…?" he whispered, the darkness noticeably dissipating at the question. "For not coming to your aid when you needed me…? For not saving you from this…?"

… _You promised me…_

"… I love you… Yuuya…" he whispered again, not caring that the little girl was still next to him, as the black mist had finally faded away, as though it had never been there to begin with.

"… **Are you alright…?**"

"… Actually… much better…" Kurosaki replied. "Could I… be alone for a few minutes…? I know where to go now…"

Smiling, the little girl nodded, fading away from the area. Kurosaki looked at his hands, his body, his insides, unsure of wanting to see Kizami in his current state. However, Kizami would already know that he looked like this, and he smiled, realizing just how much he didn't care anymore… Kizami still wanted him, and he still wanted Kizami. That's all that really mattered anymore…

Collecting his thoughts, and his insides, he stood from his spot in the West Hall of the Second Wing… On the first floor… This was where he died, where Kizami killed him… Yet, he only sighed. He died, Kizami killed him. It was over. He couldn't keep thinking about it. He had an entire afterlife ahead of him, and he wanted to spend it in the arms of the person he wanted to see the most.

He wanted to spend it with Kizami.

He walked through the school, his goal set. He walked up the stairs, knowing where he had to go. Walking through the hallways, he couldn't help but notice that the halls were suddenly becoming brighter and brighter, the holes in the floors where disappearing, and the filthiness of the school was slowly ceasing to exist. Light had begun seeping through the windows of Heavenly Host Elementary School, a school that was now looking just as it must have before everything happened. Bulletin boards all around with events, murals of happy children painted on a wall or two, and all the bodies were now gone, as though nothing had ever happened to begin with…

He continued through the hallways, not bothering to look through the classrooms, as that was not his destination. He made a promise, to find their meeting spot. He wasn't sure of his destination, but if he had to guess, he'd have to go to the top floor, where the window under the giant clock was. That was his destination. That was where he felt Kizami would be…

The halls were bright as though there were a sun shining out on the school. Yet, when he tried looking outside, he couldn't see anything, let alone a sun. Turning, he stepped up a few more stairs, not noticing his body had changed back to its normal state. No guts, no blood, no pain… It was all gone as he'd stepped up to those very last steps.

He smiled as he took a look around the hallway. Everyone was there. The girl with the yellow dress was currently in the arms of who Kurosaki assumed to be her mother, waving at him with a bright smile as her mother held her close.

He continued as he saw a trio of girls in a different school uniform from his, an all tan ensemble, one girl of which having white bows in her hair. They stood next to a tall man with a hat and glasses, all nodding to Kurosaki with smiles on their faces as he walked passed them. He then took notice of the three ghost children, looking as though they were all alive and well, standing next to two round men, one having glasses and a mustache and the other wearing all black. The five of them smiled at him as well, seemingly to welcome him.

He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but he was guessing that his decision lead the school's curse to finally end, allowing everyone in it to look and feel as though nothing happened to begin with. He looked and saw that there was a group consisting of two men and two girls, the girls both wearing a purple blazer with dark skirts. One of them had a star-shaped clip in her hair, the other having reddish wavy hair. They both smiled at him, along with the men, one of which being a beanie-wearing blonde who waved as a welcome.

There were so many people here, it was getting really hard to take a good look at them all. Yet, despite not knowing him in the slightest, they all smiled, as though they knew why he was here. Continuing on, Kurosaki couldn't help but notice a small group of people including a perky-looking teacher with a pink jacket looking his way. She smiled encouragingly, while a student of hers with two curls beneath her ears gave him a sort of raised eyebrow as though hinting something perverted (a look he knew all too well). The two next to them were a blue-haired male with glasses, holding the hand of the girl next to him. They seemed to be really close.

As he neared the window, he couldn't help but see his friends, all of them. Mitsuki, Fukuroi, Emi, Tohko, Ryosuke, Tomohiro, and Kai were all there. The girls approached and quickly hugged him, Mitsuki especially. Letting go, she nodded, stepping back to let him take a good look at everyone, before he took notice of Tohko, who he smiled sadly towards. However, she smiled in response, assuring him she was fine, and everyone looked towards one direction- the window.

He followed their eyes, and his breath hitched as he looked to see the love of his life, staring out the window and leaning against it. Their meeting spot was where they could see the sky, and had there been one, this probably would have been the best place for Kizami to see it... Kurosaki stared at him, trying to take in the view. His beauty was practically shining in the light, and he took slow steps towards him, not realizing that everyone was staring at the two of them when Kizami finally realized his arrival and turned around to face him fully. He held out his hand, and Kurosaki took it, allowing himself to get closer to the taller male and take in his magnificence.

Barely inches from each other, Kurosaki was beginning to tear up at the sight of it. He never thought he'd ever see this Kizami again. HIS Kizami… It was almost too good to be true. Kizami reached out to wipe his eyes.

"… You followed through on that promise… Kensuke…." He spoke softly, cupping Kurosaki's face in his hands tenderly, as if trying hard not to hurt the smaller of the two. Kurosaki chuckled.

"I never thought you remembered that…" Kurosaki replied, and Kizami smiled sadly.

"… Don't let me go, Kensuke…" he practically pleaded, his eyes showing the kind of remorse that nearly brought Kurosaki back to tears again.

"I love you… Yuuya… I'll never let you go again…"

With that, they both leaned in, softly letting their lips touch, Kurosaki wrapping his arms around Kizami's neck, pulling him closer. In response, Kizami placed his hands around Kurosaki's waist, neither of them realizing that everyone who had been watching them began to applaud their happiness. They may have been dead, but that was only the beginning for them all. Everyone in that room had a new life ahead of them…

Their afterlives, together.

**~END~**

* * *

**A/N: Please be nice. This is my FAV OTP of Corpse Party and I just wanted a happy ending for them and everyone who died in that school. Please forgive me if this story sucked, though… I tried my best…**


End file.
